Malacity
'''Malacity '''is the eleventh studio album by American DJ, producer & rapper DJ Mala, set to be released through 1 Records and Def Jam. The album is a triple-disc, and was released digitally March 2, 2018, and onto CD, cassette & Vinyl four-days later, with the exception of the Island of Sally, as most digital music services are not available in the country. The Sallyish release has a bonus DVD. In 2017, The album was executive produced by Pharrell Williams, DJ Khaled and Sean Combs. Every song has a featured artist, but on the Sallyish and Japan version, most songs are solo. Background Development In November 2010, DJ Mala announced said I'm not retirement, and he was working on his eleventh solo album. Tracking listing Disc 1 # Intro (Malacity) ft. Keke Palmer # Kidding Me ft Kid Pix, Quavo, Red Café, Ludacris, Young Thug, Piolo, Hanna, Remy Ma, & Lil Yachty # Well! ft Kehlani # Lots ft Mariah Carey, Trey Songz, Garbage & Kid Pix # us ft T.I., Ms.Lee, Nelly & Usher # Money Hopes ft. Kevin Gates, A$AP Rocky and A$AP Ferg # B Buttom ft. Jeremih, Chance the Rapper and August Alsina # Jinto ft Jill Scott # Loveit ft Aaliyah, Ludacris, Usher, Sleepy Brown, Scar & Big Boi # U Know ft Avant, Toni Braxton & Mario Winans # Nue ft. Nas, Busta Rhymes, Red Café, Royce da 5'9", PJ, Akon, Mary J. Bilge & Ms. Lee # Hoes ft Nicki Minaj # The Blood ft. Aminé # CKS ft. Stevie Wonder and Justin Timberlake # Practice ft. The Fizzbads # Love Baby ft Young Alvin, Totbox, Cyber, T.I., Chamillionaire, Big Roog, Bekko, Rene Mack, Shawnna and Teairra Mari # Poor Boy ft The-Dream, Meefia, Tee Grizzly, Jeremih, DeJ Loaf, T-Pain & YG # Girls Time ft. Lil Kim, Foxy Brown, Lauryn Hill, Queen Latifah, Missy Elliott, Sweet Diamond, Amilia Pop and Ms. Lee # I Do It Try # Paris ft Kendrick Lamar, Keyshia Cole & Future # Heathcare ft. Adele, Ciara and Ed Sheeran Disc 2 # Free ft Hanna, Ty Dolla $ign, Bekko, Trey Songz, Brandy, Kent Jones, Lil' Hank and Meefia # Love and Wet # Put it ft Ariana Grande, Ms.Lee, Takeoff & Lil Odel # We ft Keri Hilson, Jim Jones, Eve, Beanie Sigel, J. Cole & Juelz Santana # Glad ft Beyonce, Ms.Lee, & Jay-Z # Number 340 # Football ft Ms. Lee, LL Cool J, Swizz Beatz, Fat Joe, Ja Rule, Freeway, Memphis Bleek, DMX, Method Man, Ty Dolla $ign, & The Game # Please ft Fabolous, Nelly, Raekwon, Jadakiss, Wiz Khalifa, French Montana, Yo Gotti, Devin the Dude & Snoop Dogg # Money and the Clouds ft T.I., Meek Mill, Wale, Gucci Mane and Travis Scott # Malacity ft Mary J Bilge, Ette Tyrus, Bekko, Swizz Beatz, Jake Inilia, Piolo, & Jazze Pha # I Prepared ft Chris Brown, Big Sean, T.I., Diddy, Cassie, Ray J, Pharrell Williams & Ms. Lee # Thug-a-Baby ft. Bone Thugs-n-Harmony # On The Place ft G-Eazy, Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Tory Lanez # Superstar ft. Charlie Wilson, Farrah King, Neosha King, 6lack and Offset # Greattime ft Lil Uzi Vert, Migos, Bekko, Babyface, & Bobby V. # GODDAMN ft. 21 Savage, Lil Odel, Fetty Wap and O.T. Genasis # Teamwork ft Monica, Ball Greezy and Bekko # Another Friend ft. Mila J # Save it My Life ft Chris Brown, Tank, and Rick Ross # Freedom DJ ft. Charlie Wilson, Kyle, and Bryson Tiller # Things! ft. Ed Sheeran, Fetty Wap, Curtis Braker and Kelly Clarkson Disc 3 # Customers ft K-Ci & JoJo # Heartbreak ft Marsha Ambrosius # S.O.L.O. ft Kodak Black, Bekko, YoungBoy Never Broke Again, Cyber, Trouble, Nas, 2 Chainz and Quavo # Riot ft. French Montana, KSD, Carlie, Big Roog, Joker, Cracky Will, Dam Dam, Lil D, Da Brat and Ameriie # Get Party ft. A Boogie wit da Hoodie, Fetty Wap, SZA, MadeinTYO, Pusha T & YFN Lucci # 4get it ft. Dej Loaf, Chance the Rapper, Dreezy & G-Eazy # Some One ft. SZA # Summer Roses ft. Miguel, Lil' F. Vanilia, Yo Gotti, Future, & Zayn # Hook Tree ft. Gucci Mane, Frank Ocean, CeeLo Green, Meefia, Pharrell Williams, Justin Bieber and Missy Elliott # WANT ft. Justin Timberlake, CeeLo Green and Timbaland # Google ft. Remy Ma, Usher, KSD, Hanna, Lil D, Lil Yachty and Tory Lanez # Alone ft. Tory Lanez and Alessia Cara # Princess ft. Hanna, Rico Love, Eric Bellinger, Lil Odel and Iamsu! # Chef! ft. Yelawolf # Bustin' OUT! ft. Andre 3000, Soulja Boy, Mýa, J. Holiday, Rich Boy, Sean Kingston, Ma$e, Shyne and Cam'ron #records ft. Big Sean, Janelle Monáe, Kendrick Lamar, Eminem, 50 Cent & DJ Khaled # Love East ft. Boosie Badazz, Akon, Roscoe Dash, Sean Kingston, Fat Joe, Teairra Mari and B.o.B. # Clay ft. Pusha T, Jeezy, Kendrick Lamar, Frank Ocean, Jaden Smith & Chrisette Michele # Education ft. Kandi Burruss, Eric Bellinger, El DeBarge & Tyler, the Creator # Up it Sky ft. Teairra Mari # Outro Malacity: The Unknown Nightmare Easter Story! deluxe edition # Think U! ft T-Pain, Juicy J, Jeezy, Nas, Pimp C. French Montana, Yo Gotti, Ms. Lee & 2 Chainz # Oil Tank ft AILWA, Rico Love, Bekko, Kop, V. Bozeman & Lil Odel # Who Care ft. Christina Aguliera and Robin Thicke # Give A Dollar ft. Bun B, Slim Thug, Lil Keke, Trae tha Truth, Chamillionaire, Pimp C. Mike Jones, Paul Wall and Z-Ro # Zone ft. Baby Bash, Frankie J. and Paula DeAnda # I Like That ft. Letoya Luckett and Bekko # Universe ft. Marshmello, Paris Hilton, Jason Derulo and Logic # Wraiger ft Cardi B, PnB Rock, Hanna & 21 Savage # Animal Cracker$ ft Kanye West, Teyana Taylor, Rick Ross and French Montana # SexME ft PartyNextDoor, Skylar Grey, Diplo, LunchMoney Lewis and DRAM # I Her ft August Alsina, Piles, Juvenile, Betty Wright, Trina, Diamond and Lil Wayne # Night Ever ft Rihanna and Shakira # Trillin ft. Danny Brown, Curtis Braker, Dom Kennedy, Smoke DZA and Kelela # Coming with U ft. Anita Baker, Lil' Hank, Big Roog, Bekko, Lil D and Ms. Lee # U Moments ft. Raphael Saadiq, E.S., Yung Grillz, 8Ball & MJG and UGK # Goaliee ft. Pleasure P, Kelly Rowland, Wyclef Jean and Etta Tyrus # Sunny Outside ft. Nelly Furtado # Whatever ft. Lloyd # Yey! ft. Mario Winans, Ms. Lee and Bekko # Groovemama ft. Fantasia # Perfect Love ft. Williow and Jaden # Ace ft. Kelly Price # Mission ft G-Eazy, Bekko & Ms. Lee # Go Go ft. Bad Bunny, J Balvin, Wisin, Daddy Yankee, Yandel and Lil Odel # Shakin' Lady Leg ft. Raheem DeVaughn, Kendrick Lamar, Tory Lanez, Tamar Braxton and will.i.am # Defect ft Sevyn Streeter, Jeremih, Bekko and Ms. Lee # Recuse ft John Legend and Hanna # Storybooks ft. Gwen Stefani # Cover ft Duet with Calvin Harris # Love U! ft. Sammie # Come Look ft. Zedd # Mony Jones ft. Demi Lovato # Need U Me ft. Mario # Nae ft. Tink # Sometime ft. Boyz II Men # Really Soul ft. Musiq Soulchild # Schoolgirls! ft. Charli XCX # Crazyness-Boi ft Ed Sheeran and Kendrick Lamar # Sleeve Sleep ft Selena Gomez Target edition # Tonight Right ft Drake and Janet Jackson # Tanp ft Tinashe # Jumping ft. Skrillex # G ft. Diplo # Money Quan ft. Moxie Raia and Mac Miller # Army, Damn! ft Khalid, Frank Ocean, Post Malone and Ms. Lee # Throw a Money$ ft. Waka Flocka Flame, Rocko, AZ, Cormega Too $hort, Jeremih, and Ty Dolla $ign # Treasure Map ft. Problem, Trae the Truth and Fetty Wap # Uniform ft. MGK, Tyga, Verse Simmonds and Rich Homie Quan # Underground ft. Avril Lavigne # Need More Friends ft Tamia Walmart edition # For Yet ft Lil Yachty & Mary J. Bilge # Like That ft Jessie Reyez # Home Run Baseball ft. Solange, Birdman, Kent Jones, Flo Rida and Pitbull # Hit to ft Ne-Yo, Belly and Kamaiyah # Accept Like ft. Jennifer Lopez # Ice Cream Trucks ft. Fergie # Now Love ft. Schoolboy Q, Tyrese, Mac Miller and Joe # Get Choice ft. Britney Spears # Working ft Lil Wayne, Dave East, Lil Kim & Hanna # Lingle ft Jhene Aiko # JRT ft. Firth Harmony # Zero ft Ashanti, Playboi Carti & Curren$y iTunes edition # Got Believe ft. Richie Rich, B-Legit, Jim Jones, Spice 1, 2Pac, The Notorious B.I.G., E-40 and Too $hort # Prom Queen ft. Cardi B. and Offset # Not Real ft Ty Dolla $ign, Eric Bellinger, Trey Songz, Faith Evans, Mike Jay & Ms. Lee # Funker ft. Cher Lloyd, Lil' Mo and Timbaland # Lap Down ft. Kelis # NextWeek ft Snoop Dogg, Twista, Donell Jones, K. Michelle, Too $hort, and E-40 # Throw a Money$ ft. Waka Flocka Flame, Rocko, AZ, Ice Cube, Cormega, Too $hort, Jeremih, and Ty Dolla $ign # Treasure Map ft. Problem, Trae the Truth and Fetty Wap # Uniform ft. MGK, Tyga, Verse Simmonds and Rich Homie Quan # Ideal it ft. Taylor Swift # Vocals ft Meghan Trainor # Livin U ft. Ron Isley, Jay Rock, Ab-Soul and Action Bronson European edition # Come Back You ft. Marsha Ambrosius & Tweet # Lazy Take ft. Ledisi # Now Yea! ft Nick Jonas # Defect Game ft. Sia # Woo-Hoo ft. Rita Ora # Tip-Top ft. Iggy Azalea # Throwback ft. Bebe Rexha # KE ft. SWV # Rain Men ft. Camila Cabello # Ready of Lot ft Stephanie Mills # Clouding ft. Patti LaBelle # God Pop ft. Freddie Jackson # Night Party ft. Christina Millian # Shot! ft Jamie Foxx, The Dream, Ty Dolla $ign, Tiffany Evans & Chris Brown # Greater ft Common & Erykah Badu # They More It ft. K. Michelle # Action! ft. Nicole Scherzinger Alexonia, El Kadsre, Japanese and Korean edition # K.L. ft. Wise, Teriyaki Boyz and Crystal Kay # Blam ft. Girls Generations # 56 ft. Kaname, Shinichi Osawa, Hiroshi Fujiwara, Jin Akanishi and Keiko Utoku # The Best ft. Utada Hikaru # CC ft. Happiness # Double One ft. Jedidiah Weasn and Jayde Smith # Easy Rider ft. Lucy and Flavia # Look Inside ft. Crazy Max, Roger Island, and Lilla My # Up ft. NateWantsToBattle # Took It Away ft. AmaLee # Popular ft. TryHardNinja # Go On ft. Roar and AshleyDee # Kidding Me (El Kadsre version) ft. Mask Torn, $IGN@ATURE, Kid Pix, Top Tier and Dan Bull # Dislike You ft. MandoPony # What That? ft. Psycho Girls and Jackie Derpy # Never Come Back Again ft. Rob Oaks and Elie Monty # Be With You (DJ Mala remix) ft. Lucy # Other Side ft. Holly Gauthier-Frankel and Jedidiah Weasn # Joggle ft. CL, BoA & G-Dragon # YU ft. Lablo & Hyuna # 0 ft. B.I. 2NE1, Psy, & Teddy Park French edition # Boujours so ft. Tyssem Charts Certifications Release history Gallery Malacity album cover (Deluxe).jpg Malacity album cover (Spotify).jpg Malacity artwork Island of Sally.jpeg Malacity cassette album cover.jpg DJ Mala Malacity poster .jpg Category:Albums Category:Fictional albums Category:2010s Category:2010s albums Category:DJ Mala Category:Malachi Tyrus Category:2018 Category:2018 albums